The embodiments herein relate generally to a hydrogen-propelled bullet that uses hydrogen gas as a propellant and a method of making thereof. The hydrogen-propelled bullet does not produce soot inside a firearm due to quick and efficient combustion of hydrogen by a primer to produce energy and water vapor. Thus, using said bullet keeps the firearm clean and eliminates damage to inside of a barrel. Further, hydrogen can be produced on demand by electrolysis of salt water thus eliminates need for storing an explosive, making a safe propellant. Furthermore, a muzzle velocity can be manipulated by adjusting the density of hydrogen in the bullet.
Prior to this invention, a bullet used gunpowder as a propellant that required regular cleaning of a firearm due to inefficient combustion of gunpowder to gas which, in turn, causes a thick layer of soot inside the barrel of the firearm. Further, the deposited soot comprises hygroscopic potassium oxides or sodium hydroxide that turns into corrosive potassium hydroxide or sodium after absorption of moisture from air, further corroding the barrel. Furthermore, using gunpowder as the propellant required storing of explosive that can compromise safety of a user.